


Day 17 'Paparazzi'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ahhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Alya is smart and Marinette is afraid





	Day 17 'Paparazzi'

“What is this?” Marinette’s head popped up at Alya’s voice as she slammed a magazine on the table. 

 

“What is what?” Marinette questioned while picking up the magazine for examination. 

 

What she saw made her take in a sudden breath.

 

It was picture of Chat parkouring across the rooftops, but rather than the usual of just him, he had something on his back. 

 

Or rather someone. 

 

Shiny black hair and pink pajamas could be scene. Chat had a huge grin on his face as the stars above them twinkled. 

 

Marinette blinked up at Alya as she attempted to look innocent “What ever could you mean?”

 

Alya rolled her eyes at her friend “Mari, you can’t lie to me about this. Not only do I recognize your hair, I happen to know what your favorite pair of PJ’s are.”

 

Marinette glanced around the room, frantically trying to find an excuse or escape. 

 

She had decided on a slightly (extremely) far fetched excuse involving convenient timing and shopping at midnight when several screams and crashes bursted through the school. 

 

Marinette let out a breathe of relief as Alya sent her a look that read ‘We are discussing this later’ and then ran towards the sound. 

 

Marinette got up and dived into an empty classroom and opening her purse, releasing Tikki. 

 

The Kwami let out a giggle at Marinette’s obvious distress “It's okay, no one will recognize you but Alya. And you can talk to Chat about that later” 

 

The girl nodded resolutely and yelled out her phrase “Tikki, Spots On!”


End file.
